That Man
by Arialine
Summary: Gadis itu menatap 'nya'. 'nya' balas menatap. Gadis itu siap berbicara. 'nya' hanya terdiam /Request, HIATUS
1. Prolog

**AN: **Fanfic ini saya persembahkan pada Ecchan-sensei, karena saya berhutang budi padanya m(- -)m

**That Man**

xxx

_prolog_

Siang bolong.

Panas. Gosong.

Kosong melompong.

Jika kata pertama sampai keempat adalah untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan hari ini, maka kata kelima dan keenam sangat tepat untuk mendeskripsikan sebuah toko kecil yang terletak di daerah perbatasan kota.

"Aaaaahhh... Panas sekali cuaca hari ini..." desah seorang gadis berumur kurang lebih 15 tahun dibalik mejanya. "Kankuro-sensei gila kali yah, membuat galeri seni di daerah seperti ini..."

Ia menopang dagunya, lalu memandang keluar jendela besar yang ada di sebelahnya.

Ia memasang muka serius, seakan memikirkan hal penting...

Tetapi jika kita intip ke benaknya, hanya ada satu hal yang (menurutnya) sangat penting.

_KANKURO-SENSEI BEGO._

xxx

'_Cring, cring'_

Pintu depan terbuka.

'_Semoga bukan anak-anak usil itu lagi...' _Aku berjalan untuk menghampiri pengunjung yang baru datang itu. Laki-laki, rambut merah... dan... apa aku tak salah lihat? Maskara?! Jangan bilang ada bencong datang lagi... Sudah cukup waktu itu tiga bencong datang dan mengemis di sini, lagu dangdut mereka itu lho... ampun.

"Umm... maaf, Pak... bisa saya bantu?"

Laki-laki itu berbalik badan, "Ini galerinya Kankuro, kan?"

'_Dia mengenal sensei?'_

"Ya..." aku menjawab dengan ragu.

"Bilang padanya..." berhenti sejenak, "lukisannya jelek."

'_APA?!' _Oke, aku memang kesal pada Kankuro-sensei yang seenak jidatnya menyuruh-nyuruhku seperti pembantu. Aku muridnya, bukan pembantunya tau! Tapi... menghina lukisan Kankuro-sensei lebih parah lagi... Siapa laki-laki ini dan apa haknya menghina lukisan orang?

"Maaf ya, Pak. Tapi kalau mau menghina langsung sama orangnya, yah. Saya cuma –ehm- asistennya, lagipula, memangnya anda mengerti apa tentang lukisan?!" Ok, aku bohong. Aku cuma muridnya, bukan asistennya... Lagipula, kalau guruku bisa seenak jidat, kenapa aku tidak? Heh.

Laki-laki itu terdiam, dan menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Aku mulai kebingungan... dan malu. Setelah beberapa detik, ia membalik badannya dan melangkah pergi. Aku hanya dapat terdiam dan melongo.

xxx

**A/N: **Cuma prolog. Singkat. Moga-moga bisa di-update cepat...

Btw, judulnya aneh yah? Kalau ada ide, mohon beri tahu sayah. Dan sepertinya judulnyah nanti akan diganti... Untuk judul yg sekarang saya kreditkan kepada Inuzuka Aufa

Review yah.


	2. Chapter 1

**That Man**

_Chapter 1_

000

"Apa-apaan orang itu?!" teriakku kencang.

000

Seorang laki-laki berumur kurang lebih 20 tahun berjalan masuk ke dalam galeri yang sama. Ia berjalan santai, saat tiba-tiba suara teriakan terdengar dari dalam. Ia berlari terbirit-birit. Mengapa? Karena galeri itu miliknya.

"Ecchan! Ada apa lagi?! Babi tetangga sebelah masuk lagi?!" seru Kankuro panik.

"Bukan! Tadi ada orang kurang ajar yang seenaknya menghina lukisan sensei, dan dengan santainya kabur. Dasar bencong!"

"Bencong? Maksudmu si Masti yang suka ngamen itu? Atau germo sebelah?! Mampus, dia ingat utangku!" Kankuro mengeluarkan semuanya tanpa sadar. Ecchan terdiam. Kankuro memandangi Ecchan yang melihatnya dengan jijik.

"SENSEI MESUM!"

000

"Jadi… seperti apa laki-laki itu…?" Kankuro bertanya pada muridnya dengan salah tingkah, Ecchan sangat kesal. Dan itu pertanda buruk. Terakhir kali Ecchan marah, koleksi Barbie-nya dibuang ke selokan. Padahal hampir saja ia mengalahkan kolektor top dunia, Sasori Akasuna.

"Hmmhh…" jawab gadis remaja itu. Ia masih kesal dengan tingkah laku laki-laki tadi, ditambah kelakuan senseinya… hmm…

"Ayo, lah… err… maaf deh…"

"Ya sudah…" Ecchan menarik nafas, "…pokoknya orangnya aneh. Rambutnya merah, pakai maskara, ada tato aneh di dahinya. Lalu…"

"Err… Ecchan… itu…" Kankuro berusaha memotong omongan Ecchan.

"LALU, ia menghina lukisan sensei! Waktu aku memarahinya, dia diam dan langsung pergi!" tambah Ecchan penuh nafsu.

"Er…"

"Orang macam apa itu?! Dasar…"

"Ecchan…"

"…kurang ajar! Sialan…"

"Ecchan…"

"…kalau ketemu lagi…"

"Ecchan!"

"…akan…"

"HOI!" Akhirnya. Habis juga kesabaran Kankuro.

"Ya, sensei?" Ecchan menjawabnya dengan ringan.

"Dia… adikku."

Keheningan menyelimuti toko itu…

…tak lebih dari 5 detik.

"HAH?! Adik sensei… berarti… dia Gaara? Yang kata sensei pengusaha kaya gitu?!" Ecchan panik.

"Ya…" Kankuro menyeringai, pasti setelah tahu orang yang ia temui tadi adalah adiknya, Ecchan akan malu setengah mati. Hehehe.

"Kurang ajar itu orang! Seenaknya aja menghina lukisan kakak sendiri dia pikir dia dewa apa?!" dendam Ecchan berlanjut.

'_APA?!' _Kankuro menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Mana orangnya?! Aku mau bicara langsung dengannya!"

"Hei… hei… Ecchan, sabar… tunggu dulu… jangan marah… hei… kami kakak adik, yah, ledek-ledekan kan biasa…" Kankuro panik dan menarik tangan Ecchan yang sudah siap mencari Gaara.

"Enak saja! Ia menghina lukisan sensei!"

'_Aduuh… ini anak satu keras kepala setengah mati… diapain yah… Oh! Hmm…' _Akal licik Kankuro mulai bekerja. "Ecchan, berarti…"

"He?" gadis yang dimaksud membalik badan.

"Kamu sayang sensei dong… Peduli sama sensei…" Kankuro asal main peluk, membuat Ecchan bertambah gusar. _'Mampus. Rencana. Gagal.'_

"MESUM!" teriak Ecchan sambil memukul muka Kankuro.

000

…_di kediaman keluarga Sabaku…_

"Hatshi…!" Gaara bersin. Hmm, udara sedang panas-panasnya, dan ia sedang tidak terkena flu… Berarti ada yang membicarakannya…

"Nii-san kenapa?" tanya adik angkatnya, Ryoushin, yang sedang bermain biola.

"Tidak apa-apa… Sudah, lanjut saja. Kita harus tampil sempurna untuk jamuan makan malam minggu depan, sebagai tuan rumah kita tidak boleh memalukan. Para elit kota ini datang semua…" Gaara mengeluarkan saputangan dari balik jaketnya untuk membersihkan hidungnya. Tiba- tiba ia menyadari seuatu, saputangannya tidak ada di kantungnya.

"Ada apa, nii-san?" tanya Ryoushin menyadari kakaknya tampak risih.

"Aku tidak sengaja meninggalkan sapu tanganku di galerinya Kankuro… aku mau pergi sebentar untuk mengambilnya," jawab Gaara sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ooh. Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan yah, nii-san!" seru Ryoushin.

"Ya, aku tidak lama kok…"

000

"Ecchan… aduuuuhhh…" ringis Kankuro sambil mengusap bengkak di wajahnya.

Ecchan memandangi Kankuro yang jatuh terduduk. Semacam perasaan iba menghampirinya, "Sensei juga, asal peluk orang. Pasti marah, lah!" Ecchan membungkukkan badan sambil menarik tangan Kankuro, membantunya berdiri.

"Iya… maaf… maaf, muridku tersayang…" kata Kankuro bercanda, yang dengan sukses menghasilkan bekas tamparan di pipi kirinya.

Ecchan berjalan balik menuju mejanya dan merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Sebenarnya ia ingin merapikan kertas-kertas tersebut tadi siang, tetapi karena kejadian tidak menyenangkan itu rencananya batal semua.

"Sensei… sebenarnya kenapa sensei membuat galeri di daerah seperti ini?" tanya Ecchan sambil menaruh sebuah palet di raknya.

"Karena sewanya murah," jawab Kankuro sambil menghindari palet yang melayang ke arahnya.

"Pembohong," sahut Ecchan sambil mengambil palet yang ia lempar tadi.

"Karena dekat dengan rumah…" Menunduk ke bawah.

"Bohong."

"Err… Karena dekat dengan ruamhmu…" Lompat ke kiri.

"Rumahku di tengah kota."

"Dekat sama ger…" Plak. Tepat di muka.

"Guru mesum."

'_Cring, cring' _Pintu depan terbuka lagi. Kankuro mengelap sisa cat yang tadi dilempar Ecchan sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ah, aku saja," Ecchan mendahului Kankuro. Kankuro mengintip dari balik punggung Ecchan, melihat siapa yang datang. Jaket coklat, rambut merah… _'EH?! Kenapa dia ke sini?!'_

"Uhm, aku saja…" Kankuro berlari menuju pintu dan dengan terburu-buru mebukanya, di hadapannya adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Kankuro aku mau…" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, omongan Gaara langsung dipotong Kankuro.

"Kenapa kamu ke sini?! Gawat… cepat, kamu mau apa?!" bisik Kankuro sambil mendorong adiknya keluar. Ia lalu berteriak pada Ecchan di dalam, "Ecchan, aku keluar sebentar yah… Err… tamu ini… err… teman SMA-ku..."

Suara bantingan pintu menjawabnya.

000

Gaara menatap kakaknya –yang sedang menariknya jauh dari tujuan awal—dengan bingung. Entah azab apa membuat kakaknya seperti ini. Biasanya Kankuro hanya berlaku seperti ini jika, Satu: dikejar-kejar hutang yang salah satunya adalah hutang dengan seorang… ah, jangan berpikir seperti itu. Dua, galerinya dimasuki babi tetangga. Tiga, Temari bertengkar dengan Shikamaru.

Tetapi kali ini pilihan di atas tidak ada yang benar.

"Huff… sampai juga," Kankuro bernafas lega. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di sebuah taman.

"…" Gaara tidak menanggapai apa-apa.

"Gaara… kenapa kamu tadi ke galeri? Ampun… untung muridku tidak melihatmu tadi…" keluh Kankuro sambil mengajak Gaara duduk di salah satu kursi kosong.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Kamu tadi siang datang ke galeriku dan bilang lukisanku jelek di depan muridku yah? Dia marah besar, tahu! Gawat kalau dia marah! Koleksi Barbie-ku yang baru sudah tinggal sedikit lagi mengalahkan Sasori!"

"Dan itu artinya…" Terkadang Gaara bingung dengan keberadaan kakaknya sebagai laki-laki atau perempuan.

"Kalau Ecchan ngamuk, nanti kejadian yang dulu terjadi lagi! Koleksi Barbieku bisa-bisa dibakar semua!" seru Kankuro dengan muka yang sangat meyakinkan bahwa ia adalah salah satu korban masa kecil kurang bahagia.

"…" Gaara tidak peduli.

"Oke… Sebenarnya, kenapa kamu ke galeriku tadi?" tanya Kankuro, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Sapu tanganku tertinggal di sana sepertinya."

"Ya sudah, kamu tunggu sini, aku ambilkan saputanganmu," kata Kankuro sambil melangkah pergi.

000

Ecchan mencari bungkus keripik kentangnya, seharusnya benda itu ada di laci meja. Tetapi setelah dicarai ke mana-mana ia tidak dapat menemukan keripik.

'_Hmm… Kankuro-sensei tidak akan marah kalau aku tinggal galeri ini sebentar untuk ke toko dekat taman…"_

000

Kankuro masuk melalui pintu belakang, ia langsung menuju rak pajang depan dan mencari saputangan milik Gaara. Sapu tangan abu-abu itu ternyata terjatuh dan masuk ke dalam kolong rak.

"Ecchan… aku pergi lagi yah… Sebenta…" _'Tunggu. Ecchan di mana?' _

Panik menyerang Kankuro jangan-jangan Ecchan pergi keluar rumah. Jangan-jangan nanti ia bertemu Gaara. Gawat.

"ECCHAAAAAAAAAAANN!"

000

Taman tersebut sekarang kosong. Hanya Gaara duduk sendiri di pinggir kolam. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, Gaara mengambil sebuah batu kecil dan melemparnya ke dalam kolam. Sayang batu tersebut salah sasaran dan mengenai kaki seseorang.

"Hei! Hati-hati dong! Ini tempat umum!" seru orang tersebut.

000

Ecchan berjalan lenggang menuju toko kecil langganannya, toko tersebut menjual koleksi makanan kecil yang lengkap. Kali ini ia memutuskan memotong jalan dengan melewati taman. Perjalanan singkatnya damai dan sejahtera sampai sesuatu (atau seseorang) melemparkan sesuatu ke kakiknya.

"Hei! Hati-hati dong! Ini tempat umum!" seru Ecchan.

"Hn," balasnya.

Ecchan memandangnya untuk berbicara.

'nya' balas memandang Ecchan.

Ecchan menyadari siapa 'nya'.

'nya' tetap diam.

000

**A/N: **Wew, membuat ini dari jam 20.30-23.30 (diselingi nonton TV, dll sih). Moga-moga memuaskan, apalagi bagi yang request.

_Review replies:_

_Riku:_ Iyah, iyah. Ini biar jelas ada chapter 1 nya

_Ecchan-sensei, Eunike, dan Toya:_ :p

Oh ya

**Disclaimer:**

'**NARUTO' is © Masashi Kishimoto**

_but Uzumaki Naruto is mine!_

_**Review please.**_


End file.
